DIRECTOR?S OFFICE PROJECT SUMMARY The Director?s Office has the overall responsibility for WaNPRC operation. This includes day-to-day management of Center affairs, interacting with University of Washington administrative units. The Director works with a dedicated and expert professional staff heading each major unit of the Center. WaNPRC has Associate and Assistant Directors that head the major units of Primate Resources, Finance, Center Programs, Facilities and Information Technology. In addition, WaNPRC has a Research Liaison to assist the Director and other P.I.s in responding to new funding opportunities. The WaNPRC Director?s Office also receives guidance from internal (Research Advisory Committee) and external (National Scientific Advisory Board, and ORIP) groups on Center policies and strategic planning. The Director?s office provides leadership in developing long- term strategic planning and supporting new scientific initiatives.